Collections of Nothingness
by Virago
Summary: Random small fics revolving around Entreri and Drizzt. Too short for their own slots. Each chapter is a different story, yet some are related and some are not. Various Ratings.
1. Unfortunately

A/N: Here is a collection on small ficlets that have been sitting around my computer from some time. Lately it has been hard for me to get the words out of my head and put onto paper… so I started doing stupid little short stories. If some of them are connected to other stories that I have written, some of them are connected to other ficlets, and some are completely stand alone. If they are related to anything in any way I will let everyone know beforehand.

And as a warning, most (or all) will be YAOI. So if you no like, don't read it.

Overall rating is 'M' but it varies from fic to fic.

**********

Collections of Nothingness

01: Unfortunately

(E/D established relationship here. Takes place sometime after 'Unheard Sounds'.)

*********

Cattie-Brie considered herself a very observant woman.

It was part of being a warrior.

Raised as she was; with dwarves and a king for a father, a drow for a best friend, and a barbarian for an ex-lover, it was part of her nature to just know things about the people around her that others did not. Yet there was something about the man that she was currently staring at that raised the hair on the back of her neck and made her hackles go up. She despised everything about him. His stupid, dorky short hair, the goatee that he had started to sport, and even the ridiculous hat he had begun to wear. He was cold and ruthless and probably took pleasure in torturing small animals when no one was looking.

Yet his eyes were absolutely amazing.

Staring at him now, right into those eyes that were sometimes so light they looked grey and other times appeared to be blacker than the darkest night, she found herself doubting her own memory. There was nothing in those eyes but color, no desire, hope, fear, or anger. Nothing but a deep void slowing sucking her in with memories she had no right to be privileged too.

Breathy moans and heated whispers that she was so sure that there must be another being named Artemis Entreri out there somewhere because no way in nine hells could this hateful and callus man make any sounds of passion that made her blood soar with a thought.

She hated him. She hated that he had known that she was on the other side of the wall listening to him pillowing his bedmate. Hated him because he had still done it, not bothering to keep his voice down as if he had no shame in all of Faerun. Most of all hated him because it made her look at him in a different light and that light made her want him so bad that she despised herself more than she could ever loath him.

And she knew nothing about him that the others did not.

"Are we interrupting something," Jarlaxle's sing-song voice cut through her thoughts and made her look away.

She faced the bald mercenary with a wide smile, "No, of course not."

The elf returned her smile with one of his own, white teeth flashing against the blackness of his skin, before pulling out the chair to her right and taking a seat. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that the two of you were trying to read each other's minds with shear force of will," he commented, his grin still firmly in place.

"Apparently, she's not very good at it," the dry remark drifted across the table to her, turning her gaze back to the assassin.

Jarlaxle's thin eyebrow raised to the brim of his wide plumed hat, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because she hasn't started the glaring, name calling, or threatening of my life yet," was Entreri's reply, voice dead serious. As it always was. Which of course made her anger rise because who knew if the difficult man was joking or not.

Cattie-Bri glared at the man before she could catch herself, "Bastard!" she hissed with all the venom she could muster.

Drizzt's musical chuckle made her realize that she had once again let the dark-haired man get under her skin.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when Entreri quickly looked away to the side, seemly to look for one of the barmaids. What she had saw made her tilt her head and continue to stare at him, only this time with open curiosity. For the briefest of seconds, right after her dearest friend had laughed, the assassin's eyes looked to the ranger, the darkness of them fading to a soft grey and barest hints of a smile graced his lips.

"So!" Jarlaxle loudly proclaimed, nearly making the red-haired woman jump in her seat as the outburst caught her by surprise. "Today's the big day!" he exclaimed, his hands waving in front of him with a flourish.

Both Entreri and Cattie-Bri stared at him as Drizzt sighed and finally sat down in-between the woman and the assassin.

Jarlaxle continued to grin while the others waited for him to elaborate.

When it seemed that he wasn't going to Entreri growled, "Don't make us wait for the big punch line, old man."

Red eyes rolled and the playful elf's shoulders slumped before he once more brightened and bounced in his seat, "For shopping of course!"

Drizzt's eyes widened in shock and Cattie-Bri reached out her hand to grip his slim fingers in fear. Entreri looked as if he might bolt and any given moment.

Being oblivious to his table companion's horror, or just simply not really caring, he carried on, "Now Cattie-Bri, trousers are all well and good for fighting and traveling, but a lovely woman such as yourself should be wearing a dress of the finest cloth." His finger shook at her, as if he were scolding a small child.

"Drizzt," he continued, ignoring the red-head's look of complete terror, "The ranger garb is looking a little worse for wear and browns and greens do nothing for your complexion."

The said elf's grip tightened on her hand and a small twitch appeared in the corner of one lavender eye.

"And Entreri," Jarlaxle sighed.

Entreri glared, "I bought a hat." Was his only defense.

"I," Jarlaxle stated, "bought you that hat, years ago. If you were left up to your own devices I'm certain that you would still be wearing the same clothes that I first met you in."

Drizzt's grip loosened on her hand and she looked to him just as he leaned closer to the assassin. Even as Entreri's gaze never left Jarlaxle he too leaned towards the drow ranger to meet him half way.

"Is he serious?" was her dearest friend's question, trepidation ringing clearing in his voice.

The assassin titled his head closer to the elf, "Unfortunately."

"Regardless of the fact that our dear Artemis is, indeed, a bastard, he actually has well taste when it comes to others. And I think that Drizzt needs the most help. So, therefore, Drizzt and myself shall take the right side of the street and Artemis and lovely Cattie-Bri can take the left," the bald elf explained, pointing and looking to each one of them, daring them to disagree.

Entreri blinked, "Is he serious?"

Drizzt's smiled wide, "Unfortunately."

*end*


	2. Pink and Lace

Collections of Nothingness

02: Pink and Lace

(Takes place after 01: Unfortunately.)

The first shop on the left of the street was brightly lit and, much to Entreri's pleasure, catered more toward the fairer half of the human race. Everything was bright colors, ruffles, bows, and the assassin took immense satisfaction on seeing the look of pure horror on Cattie-Bri's face.

Her hands gripped in tight fists at her side as she gazed at the assassin. "Oh please no," she whispered in disbelief.

Entreri quirked and eyebrow at her and walked to the nearest set of samples that the owner had on display. "Come on ugly duckling, it's time to turn you into a swan," he paused and smirked at her, "Or at least try to."

Her gaze turned deadly, "To the Nine Hells with ye!" she hissed and stomped over to a different rack on the opposite side of the shop. Not really looking to what she was grabbing she reached out and took the first thing that her hand touched. Tugging it off the hook with more force than was necessary before stalking behind the curtain that was set up in the far corner.

The garment of course, was too large around the bust area and too tight around the waist and hips and when she actually looked down at herself she gave a small wail.

"Please tell me you are dieing in there," came the bitter remark from the other side of the curtain.

Cattie-Bri had not the energy for this, "Might as well be," she replied in defeat.

"Oh?" a rustle of cloth told her that he was still looking through the various samples.

"It's pink," she stated, "and full of bows and lace."

His soft chuckle of amusement caught her be surprise, it was rich and smooth and somehow made her think of grey. Not quite bright and cheery, yet not dark and foreboding either. It was comforting and she found herself smiling against her better judgment.

The curtain was pushed a side and she gave a small squeak, glaring at the dark-haired assassin as he tried not to smirk at her. Holding the awful dress to her chest her shoulders slumped. "Go head and laugh," she hissed.

He just shook his head as he looked her over, "Pink is defiantly not your color."

She sighed trying to hold back her smile, "I noticed."

He then narrowed his eyes, looking her over from head to toe, before suddenly closing the thick drape, hiding her once again from his view. Her mind froze on one thought as her cheeks heated up.

"That did not just happen!" she feverantly whispered, yanking the horrid garment off of her before re-dressing and exiting. She and Entreri just had a semi-civil conversation and she was completely floored.

The man was speaking to the clerk, the plump woman's face screwed up in anger before she proclaimed loudly, "Well I can't help you! Young ladies should not be wearing such things!" Her voice was mousy and it made Cattie-Bri's teeth clench.

The assassin didn't seemed bothered by it though, as he just shrugged and turned to walk towards the door. "Let's move on shall we?" he said, even holding the door open for her. She gave him a curious look which had him raising an eyebrow and jerking his head towards the opening that led to the busy street.

"That's it?" she asked as they were once more out in the bright sun, "No harsh comments or torture by making me try on more frills and lace?"

He shrugged, "It's not really that amusing if you don't get pissed."

She was taken back by the cuss, Entreri not really one to do so so casually.

*end*


End file.
